TRAICION
by ShANiUn
Summary: En el amor y la supervivencia, la traición se acepta. Draco y Ginny se encuentran tras una batalla, y ambos solo buscan sobrevivir, Leanlos pliz es mejor que el summary. Leanme en mi otras historias de antes KARLA.M.BLACK! love ya!
1. Chapter 1

**TRAICIÓN**

"Corre, Huye, no hay nada que pueda quitarte el momento de morir"

Era ya más de media noche, donde se suponía que debería de estar el cielo negro y callado, se encontraban ráfagas de color plateado que iban y venían de un lugar a otro.

El aire helado, golpeaba los rostros de un grupo de personas que se encontraban en el bosque, gritos desgarradores hacían ver, que aquella no sería una noche tranquila.

De entre el alboroto, se podían distinguir palabras claras; "hechizos".

-Tenemos que escondernos- dijo una voz femenina

-Por aquí- guió un hombre

Cinco siluetas corrían, esquivando árboles y ramas, mientras corrían, podían ver cuerpos cayendo sin vida que tenían que saltar.

Una cueva aparecía ante sus ojos.

-Más rápido-gritó un hombre

Una mujer salio de la cueva, tenía el cabello color blanco y su piel era morada, corrió hacía ellos y susurro "por aquí, esta apunto de despegar". Corrió hasta llegar a una piedra, todos ahí la imitaron y también la tocaron.

-Gin, date prisa-gritó un chico de cabellos rojos

La chica corrió aun más rápido, pero una rama la hizo tropezar, y giro por el suelo. Su varita voló hasta perderse en la obscuridad.

-Ginny-gritaron todos los presentes.

La niña intento levantarse, pero sintió una presión sobre su cuerpo que la hizo regresar a la tierra. Dos manos la tomaron por los hombros y la levantaron con brusquedad. Su capa, enredada en la rama culpable de aquel accidente, se rompió, quedando una parte en la tierra.

La pelirroja intento, escaparse, agitándose en las manos de su captor, provocando que su cara golpeara el rostro del que la sujetaba. Este al sentir aquel golpe, instintivamente soltó a la mujer.

Ginny se arrastro por la tierra ponerse en pie y correr, pero alguien frente a ella se lo detuvo.

Mientras tanto, un chico de ojos verdes, soltaba aquella piedra, para correr tras la victima, alguien lo tomo por el brazo

-No puedes, es muy riesgoso, te necesitamos- dijo la chica de cabello blanco

Justo en ese instante, la piedra comenzó a girar con todo aquel que la tocaba y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció.

-Te crees muy astuta –dijo el hombre mientras limpiaba su nariz, con rastros de sangre, para después impactar su puño contra el rostro de Ginny varias veces hasta hacerla sangrar. –Esto te hará entender… llevémosla con mi Lord.

"_Deja de llorar… Hagas lo que hagas… te voy a destrozar"_

Una habitación oscura, con olor a podrido... es todo lo que Ginny Weasley pudo pensar al intentar describir el lugar donde se encontraba. Cubierta de sangre, con su ropa desgarrada, la pelirroja era arrastrada hasta aquel lugar.

De entre las sombras pudo ver una débil luz que alumbraba enorme sillón de terciopelo rojo. Justo enfrente, tenia una mesa de madera, con una copa de bronce.

-¿Qué es lo que traen?-preguntó una voz ronca

-Una mujer, cercana a Harry Potter-contestó un chico de cabellos castaños

Seguido de esto, hizo una seña para que la acercaran, lo que hicieron los dos hombres ahí y justo a los pies de Tom Riddle aventaron a la mujer, cual basura podía ser.

-Ginevra, mi amor, regresas a mi al parecer- siseo Tom

-¿Qué hago aquí? ¡Déjame ir!-gritó la chica desesperada

-No podría dejarte ir una vez más Ginevra, el destino te ha puesto otra vez junto a mi, al destino no se le desafía

-Tu no eres el destino, ¡que quieres de mi!

-Tu sabes lo que Quiero mujer- susurró con tranquilidad Tom

-No vas a obtener nada de mí, asqueroso, nunca te diré nada

-Lo harás Ginevra, tal vez no ahora pero lo harás

Ginny escupió con ira la cara de Tom para susurrarle después un "eres una basura"

-¡Perra!-gritó Tomal abofetearla con tanta fuerza que un hilo de sangre salió de la boca de Ginny.

Un suspiró tranquilizante salio del interior de Tom.

-Llévensela, y enséñenle que yo soy su destino, y ami, Ginevra, no se me desafía.

Los hombres se llevaron la mujer quien, intentaba resistirse, la arrastraron hasta una habitación aun más oscura y pequeña que la anterior, con olor a muerte.

-Vas a lamentarlo dijo un hombre mientras dejaba salir su furia contra ella, para después dejar que aquel que pasara por ahí se uniera a aquel festín de sangre y violencia.

"_De tu sangre brotaran llamaradas de venganza, de tus heridas sangrara el deseo, y entonces, te dejaras morir"_

Mientras tanto un hombre rubio caminaba por los calabozos de aquel castillo, escucho un alboroto y se dirigió a el.

-¿Qué pasa Zabini?- preguntó el rubio

-Carne nueva para castigar, una seguidora de San Potter al parecer, únete- contesto el chico

El rubio se hizo pasar por entre la multitud, y vio un cuerpo semidesnudo, solo cubierto con una manta negra, llena de sangre y de heridas, se hundía en el suelo.

-Es tu turno, dijo un chico dirigiéndose al rubio

Este camino hacía ella, levantó su mano con toda la intención de no dejar pasar aquel momento y saborear el deseo y el dolor de aquella mujer que entre su sangre se ahogaba, y justo cuando iba a dejar caer su fuerza sobre ella, el rostro de la mujer apareció entre unos cabellos rojos. Lo miro, con lagrimas en los ojos.

Y entonces el rubio dio pasos hacía atrás

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Zabini

El chico de ojos grises miró a Ginny enmudecido.

-¿Malfoy, que pasa?-preguntó Zabini confundido

Draco salió de su impresión agitando la cabeza rápidamente

-¿Les dijo que la mataran?-preguntó el rubio

-No, dijo que le enseñáramos a respetar

-Esta a punto de morir, que no se han dado cuenta- dijo con brusquedad –Largo de aquí- gritó

Todos los hombres de ahí se fueron enfadados, Draco cerró la puerta

-Gracias-sollozó Ginny

-No lo hago por ti Weasley, lo hago porque cuando sea mi turno quiero que estés entera-siseo el rubio mientras la ayudaba a ponerse en un catre que se encontraba en el lugar, para después salir y perderse entre la multitud que afuera enardecía.

**HOOOLAAA DEJEN COMMNTS PLIZZZ TOMATAZOS, FLORES, DINERO HOMBRES, TOOODO SE ACEPTA!!!! EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULA YA TENDRA UN POCO DE "M" PERO APOYENME JAJA QUE ES EL PRIMERO!!**

**MUXOS BESOS DE ShANiUn!!!**


	2. ALCOHOL

**ALCOHOL**

"_No basta con olerte, quiero tenerte_

_hasta que reclames venganza"_

Cuando Draco regresó semanas después al calabozo, Ginny estaba mejor. Sus heridas sanaban, y a pesar de que había perdido un poco de peso, se le veía mejor.

El rubio se había estado paseando por fuera todos esos días, nunca entraba, ni siquiera se asomaba, pero podía darse cuenta que cada hora, un hombre entraba a la celda de la pelirroja, pasaban unos minutos y lo veía salir para dejar salir unas lagrimas en rostro de la chica.

Draco la podía escuchar lamentarse, pidiendo a Harry que fuera por ella, un sentimiento de lastima albergaba al chico de mirada gris, y luego continuaba su camino.

Siempre era lo mismo, hasta unos días atrás, el llanto de la niña había cesado, provocando la incertidumbre del rubio, así que este decidió acercarse al calabozo.

-Ya te habías tardado- exclamó la pelirroja

Draco la miró confundido

-¿De que hablas?-preguntó exasperado

-Dijiste que cuando vendrías cuando estuviera en una sola pieza, pues ya lo estoy-dijo sentándose en el catre que se encontraba detrás de ella

-Por supuesto que no, eres una pobretona y aunque seas la zorra de todo el que este aquí nunca me acostaría contigo- respondió asqueado

La mirada que Ginny se lleno de ira, lo miro fijamente por unos momentos para después solo susurrarle un "_esta bien" _y darse la vuelta en su colchón, dándole la espalda a este.

Draco no pudo evitar mirar a la pelirroja, su espalda, su cintura, pudo notar un pedazo de piel que se asomaba a través de la ranura que se encontraba entre su pantalón y su blusa, un hermoso tatuaje lo saludaba, era una espada con una serpiente entrelazada en ella.

-Vaya Weasley, no sabía que tan oscura podías llegar a ser-dijo mientras acariciaba con un dedo la figura.

Ginny se giró rápidamente, y se incorporo

-Si no vas hacer nada conmigo, lárgate por favor.

-Weasley, Weasley, así nunca vas a tenerme- dijo burlonamente Draco, para después salir del lugar.

"_Marcada con mi vida, estarás por siempre, _

_y no te alejaras hasta que tu mirada se apague"_

Todos los días a la media noche, Tom hacía llamar a Ginny, preguntándole si cambiaria de opinión y se uniría a el, y ella se negaba.

"_Pues esto no cesara hasta que aceptes Ginevra"_ siseaba Tom para después mandarla a su calabozo donde, mortifagos se aprovechaban de ella.

Los días continuaron pasando para Ginny, sin muchos cambios, estaba exhausta, y triste, se preguntaba como es que Harry no había hecho algo ya para sacarla de ahí.

Sentada en el frío y sucio suelo, así fue como la encontró Draco al recorrer un pasillo.

-¿Qué demonios?-preguntó Draco al tropezar con la mujer -¿Qué haces fuera de tu celda maldita pobretona?

Ginny lo miro sin importancia y respondió "Estoy aburrida"

Draco la miro fijamente, desconcertado; no lo había insultado, ni había hecho nada por defenderse, supo entonces, que la Ginny Weasley que había conocido en el colegio, había desaparecido.

-Si te encuentran fuera Ginevra, será peor-susurró Draco

Ginny se mantuvo en silencio. Tenía los ojos rojos, y la mirada en la nada, sostenía un cigarrillo, que fumaba con tristeza. y en su otra mano, lo que parecía ser una botella de licor casi vacía

-¿Has estado bebiendo?-preguntó Draco

Ginny soltó una risita nerviosa, que se convirtió en carcajada, Draco se dio cuenta que estaba ebria. De pronto su risa se detuvo para darle paso a un suspiro deprimente.

-Es que no entiendo… el lo vio, y no ha hecho nada por recuperarme-se dijo para ella misma, aunque Draco sabía de que estaba hablando-El… el intento tocarme cuando caí al suelo, el pudo ver que me llevaban-continuo, levantando la mirada del piso, y dirigiéndola a Draco

Al rubio se le encogió el estomago al ver la mirada perdida de la chica, pero pudo notar lo hermosa que era a pesar de el estado en que se encontraba, ella intento levantarse pero se tambaleo y antes de caer Draco la detuvo

-Por favor mujer- exclamó Draco

La chica solo rió luego se dio la vuelta y miro a Draco, mientras se acercaba a el.

-Tú, eres lindo-dijo Ginny temblorosa

Draco no pudo esquivar el beso que Ginny le dio en los labios. El la alejo

-¿Qué te pasa Weasley? ¿Qué no has entendido que no estoy interesado en ti?-dijo con asco

-¿de verdad no?-preguntó Ginny de manera sensual, mientras rodeaba el cuello del chico con sus brazos

-N..No..

Ginny beso el cuello del rubio, Draco soltó un quejido, más no se alejo, cuando los labios cesaron y sus dientes mordieron el blanco cuello de Draco la tomo por los hombros y la empujo hacía una pared, arrinconándola, presiono su cuerpo contra el de la pelirroja y ella soltó un gemido.

-¿Es así como te gusta?-preguntó Draco rozando los labios de Ginny

"_Déjame tocarte, aunque tu tacto queme_

_Déjame besarte aunque con ello te lleves_

_Lo poco que me queda de vida"_

Ella solo asintió, dando paso a las manos de Draco subir por sus largas piernas por debajo de lo que parecía se un vestido andrajoso. Las piernas de Ginny temblaron cuando la mano de Draco toco su ropa interior, ella como respuesta, abrió su camisa con desesperación, fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos cuando la pelirroja pudo sentir dentro de ella al rubio platinado, dejando salir un gemido, que Draco calló con u beso. El movimiento del rubio la hacía azotar contra la pared, y ella solo abrazaba la cintura de este con sus piernas, cada vez más fuerte. El clímax llego, cuando Draco jaló con furia la cabellera de la mujer dejando al descubierto su cuello, poseyéndolo por completo con furicas mordidas y succiones, que ocasionaron que un hilo de sangre saliera de su piel, sus manos a su vez tocaban el cuerpo de la mujer con pasión, arrancando su sujetador, tocando sus senos.

Terminaron varios minutos después, dejándose caer en el suelo.

Sus respiraciones eran agitadas, instintivamente Ginny dejo su cabeza caer sobre el pecho del rubio, y el recargo su barbilla sobre la cabeza de ella.

-Potter no va a venir por ti Ginny-dijo Draco con tranquilidad

-¿Qué?-preguntó Ginny sin moverse

-Potter, no va a venir, el esta con Granger ya-repitió

Ginny se levantó rápidamente como si un balde de agua helada cayera sobre su cabeza

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Los he visto, últimamente a todos las batallas que voy, están juntos

-Son amigos-excusó Ginny

-No lo son, la manera en que se miran o se tocan…

-Tienes envidia- gritó Ginny con rabia

-¿Qué te sucede? Yo solo te estoy diciendo lo que vi- espeto el rubio

-Eres un mentiroso, y un estupido-dijo Ginny mientras se vestía

-¿Ah si? Pues haya tu maldita comadreja si no quieres creerme-exclamó Draco mientras se vestía, yo de estupido que te cuento, eres una niña idiota

Abrocho su último botón de la camisa y se fue, dejando a Ginny de pie sin entender nada de lo que había escuchado.

**He Aquí otro capitulo, perdon por tardarme taaanto pero mi compu murio por exceso de virus jajaja **

**UN BESO DE SHANI!!**


End file.
